vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemarie Hathaway
Rosemarie 'Rose' Hathaway is the narrator and heroine of the Vampire Academy series. She is a dhampir guardian being the only child and daughter of infamous Moroi Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur and well-known Guardian Janine Hathaway. She was raised at St Vladimir's Academy after her mother sent her there for dhampir training and schooling at a very young age. She has been the best friend of Queen (formerly Princess) Vasilisa Dragomir since the age of five. At the age of fifteen she died in the same accident that killed the Dragomir family, leaving only Lissa, who saved Rose using the element Spirit, making Rose the first known shadow-kissed dhampir since Anna. In the same year, she and Lissa ran away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from an unknown threat, only for Lissa to be brought back two years later by Guardian Dimitri Belikov and others. When returning to St. Vladimirs, Dimitri was assigned to teach Rose privately. Over the course of a few weeks Dimitri and Roza ❤ fell in love, but it was forbidden because of their age differences, Rose being a student and Dimitri a teacher, and the fact that they would both one day be Lissa's guardians. At the age of seventeen, she killed two Strigoi, Isaiah and Elena, but lost her friend Mason Ashford. At the age of eighteen she was arrested and framed for killing Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, but she found Lissa's lost sibling Jillian and found the real killer, Tasha Ozera. She is famous for her accomplishments as a novice and as the Guardian of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. History Early Life At age fifteen, the Dragomir family brought Rose along with Lissa for their winter break. Eric Dragomir had been driving with her brother, Andre, Rose, and Lissa also in the car. Rose and Lissa wanted Eric to turn up the music as he was turning it up a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road smashed into them. The accident resulted in the deaths of Eric and Andre, as well as Rose. Lissa was able to use Spirit and brought Rose back from the dead. This left Rose as one of the shadow-kissed. After returning to St. Vladimir's from the accident, Rose became more reckless than normal, an effect of being shadow-kissed. She began to party as well, sneaking out of her dorm in several occasions. At one point, she had been trying to climb out of her dorm window, fell, and had been injured badly. She was caught by Sonya Karp, who later healed her injuries after both made a mutual agreement to keep each other's secrets, as Rose had seen the scars on Sonya's head, which had been caused by Sonya scratching her forehead because of the darkness spirit gave her. Another time, when Rose and Lissa were sneaking out to meet Abby Badica, who had given Rose a bottle of peach schnapps in exchange for rhinestone-studded sandals, Sonya caught the duo again. The three were walking back to school, when Lissa brought a raven back from the dead. Rose and Sonya witnessed the event, which led to Sonya knowing Lissa could use spirit. Natalie Dashkov had also seen this from afar, and told her father, Victor Dashkov, who later used this to torment Lissa. Sonya compelled Rose to take Lissa and leave the academy, telling her that they'd take her away too, meaning that the guardians would take Lissa away from the academy and put her into psychiatric rehabilitation. A few weeks later, after Rose saw Lissa go into a spirit-induced rage, they escaped the academy, by way of a car trunk. Two years later, Guardian Dimitri Belikov brings them both back to the academy, after finding the two in Portland, Oregon. Dimitri Belikov later helps Rose graduate by giving her extra training sessions, during which Rose develops a huge crush on Dmitri, which eventually turns into love. Appearance Described as looking like a semi-exotic desert princess, Rose is gorgeous and constantly admired for her large sex appeal. Rose has feminine curves with large round breasts, a small waist, and rounded hips, but is still slim with a light layer of lean muscle covering her body. She stands at 5'7", but is the shortest compared to her friends, which are mostly male (given that most Dhampir guardians and novices are males.) She has beautiful thick, long dark brown hair that shines black in the right light, dark brown eyes with golden flecks, and lightly tanned skin, which she herself describes as being "the color of the inside of an almond. But she is not some sex toy! She is a badass fighting machine! Personality At the beginning of the series, Rose is a reckless and impulsive person. She enjoys partying, drinking and boys, often getting herself and others into trouble just for fun. In the first novel, she considers herself a novelty, as she is always pulling off crazy stunts and making wisecracks for entertainment. Although somewhat flirty with other males, and willing to make out with those who caught her eye, she is not necessarily promiscuous, considering she remains a virgin for much longer than most of her peers (she eventually loses her virginity to Dimitri on the cusp of her eighteenth birthday). When she hooks up with Jesse in the first book, she firmly states that she is not having sex with him. Rose also holds very little respect for authority figures, often mouthing off to teachers and earning herself detention. Rose can also be somewhat violent towards those who antagonized her. She has a reputation on campus for being someone who you did not want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a girl's arm in the ninth grade. Basically, Rose was not all talk: not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she packs a mean punch. Otherwise known as a fighting beast. Though at Dimitri and Rose's first meeting in Oregon Dimitri saw strength and a responsible loyal sense of duty (towards Lissa). Dimitri saw fierceness and a devoted beauty. Even in the earliness of Rose's career and life when she was reckless, childish, and a novice there was a great guardin and fighter. "There was a passion and intensity that radiated off of her, almost like a palpable thing" However, as time passes, especially after Mason's death, Rose begins to become much more grounded and responsible. She thinks through her actions much more, in contrast to her old reckless self, shedding some of that old impulsiveness. This is greatly highlighted when she chastised Mason for trying to seek out Strigoi, something she herself would most likely had done in the past. She also becomes much more practical. She finds most information useless unless it teaches her how to become a better guardian, showing an attitude similar to other guardians. Despite this, she still uses what Dimitri calls "Rose-logic". Rose-logic mostly just entails trying to find loopholes in everything in order to rationalize doing something unreasonable, or when Rose tries to justify something that makes little sense. Even back when Rose was irrational and reckless, she had a very strong sense of duty to the Moroi. As stated by Dimitri, she understands her duties better than most guardians twice her age and experience, hence even at the start of the series, looking beyond her smart ass behavior, she is still quite mature in that regard. Like Dimitri, Rose has very powerful protective instincts. She cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting the Moroi. Most often, this protectiveness is directed towards Lissa, although she has shown to be protective over others, including Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Jill, and Viktoria. Rose can be very sarcastic and sharp-tongued at times. She always has a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. When challenged by Abe Mazur, she shows an almost childish insolence by intentionally staying in Baia after he tells her to leave. She can still be rebellious towards authority figures, as shown in her attitude towards Abe, as well as Queen Tatiana. Although Rose is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body, especially since most of the girls she is around are Moroi who are slim and underdeveloped. She also takes pride in her hair, mainly because Dimitri loves it. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks. Despite many changes in her personality, Rose remains a social creature. She can be friendly and warm, not shying away from meeting new people, and has considerable skill in social interactions. Very much like Lissa, Rose has a certain charisma that attracts people and make them flock to her, but there is still a significant difference in this charm: Lissa's allure stems from her royal refinement and intelligence while Rose's charm originates from her witty sense of humor, her sharp brilliance, and her formidable talent in Moroi protection. Rose is also shown to be adept at using her feminine wiles. She has shown an ability to seduce men and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. Examples include Mason and Adrian. Rose has also showed an ability to read people. She is excellent at reading body language, noticing things that others wouldn't. Rose can be somewhat prejudice in some matters, mostly involving the politics of Moroi society and the role that dhampirs play. Growing up, she was taught several basic principles that have become ingrained into her mind. The most prominent is the motto of the guardians, "They come first," meaning the Moroi. However, she has also been taught that certain acts are taboo, and such thoughts remain to this day. For example, she used to hold great disdain for blood whores, or Dhampirs who chose not to become guardians. She considered it to be one of the worst things one could call a Dhampir, and found the very concept of blood whores to be disgusting and disgraceful. After spending time in Baia with the Belikovs, her opinion of them lightened, but she still could not bring herself to step foot inside a blood whore den. She is even more disgusted by the idea of male blood whores, a concept she initially found inconceivable, and still finds unsettling. Rose also believes that some things about Moroi society are constants, such as that the Dhampirs don't have to worry about Strigoi during the daytime, that humans have no knowledge of their existence, and that Strigoi cannot penetrate the safety of wards. This is one reason she found the Badica massacre to be so disturbing, because it challenged some of her most core beliefs. Abilities Rose is considered to be a powerful and talented Guardian. As she has been seen to have been recommended by both Moroi and even Alchemists to be a talented Guardian. Furthermore, she has a Dhampir's abilities: regenerative healing factor, enhanced senses, endurance, strength and speed. *'Martial Arts: '''Rose is a fully trained Guardian, having the ability to take down her opponent using martial arts without any form of weapon. Under the guidance and training of Dimitri Belikov, Rose was able to increase her ability eventually to where she was able to take down Strigoi and dhampir Guardians without fault. Even after two years away from the Academy, Rose was able to take down her opponents in class within a month of returning. Kicking some ass like a boss with a passion! *'Weapon Adept: Being a fully trained and educated Guardian, Rose is able to use any form of weaponry against her opponents. She is able to control and kill her opponents with the Silver Stake (silver stakes kill strigoi) at the age of eighteen without even graduating her schooling. At the age of seventeen she was able to command a blunt sword to decapitate two Strigoi, one being extremely old Strigoi, when captured in Spokane. According to Sydney Sage, Rose is deadly when holding a weapon due to her amazing ability to kill her opponents during her confrontations. *'Shadow kissed capability: '''After being brought back from the dead by her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose began to develop strange abilities. Rose is able to feel what Lissa is feeling, and in a way, read her mind. Rose is also able to slip into Lissa’s head thus “becoming one with her.” This is often referenced to as their bond. Some of Rose's other shadow kissed powers involve being able to tell when strigoi are near and being able to interact with ghosts who help her kill the Strigoi as well. Rose also has one of the highest tolerances to compulsion ever found in dhampirs, thanks to the effect of Lissa's extreme compulsion abilities. Relationships Family Janine Hathaway Rose originally had a grudge towards her mother for leaving her at the academy at a young age and never visiting her. When Janine comes to the school during Rose's senior year, their relationship starts to rebuild, particularly after the Spokane incident with Mason's death. After Rose was shot, Janine was worried for her life (despite the fact that Rose was recovering). Abe noted Janine for coddling her telling her not to perform in guardian full duties. Abe Mazur Rose never had any contact with her father until she was eighteen. But in ''Shadow Kiss, (chapter 15) while Rose is being reprimanded by Queen Tatiana, Tatiana accidentally let slip the first name of Rose's father, Ibrahim. The only information that Rose knew about him was that that he was Turkish, and she resembled him very much. Rose first met her father in Russia. She had no idea who he was, but he told her he was working for someone back in America. He pleaded with her to return there, but she refused. After seeing Abe for the last time in Russia, he gave her one of his scarves: "It was one of his nicer ones, too: cashmere, woven with an array of brilliant colors, more suited to the Caribbean than here or Montana." -- Rose Hathaway, Blood Promise, Chapter Twenty-Nine, page 465. Rose returned to the Academy, and Rose's mother, Janine, told her the man she met was her father; after Janine identified the scarf as a family heirloom. At the end of Spirit Bound, Abe was Rose's lawyer during her hearing for the death of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, which Rose was framed for. Rose is sentenced to a trial, while Abe promises she will never ever go to trial. In the beginning of Last Sacrifice Abe, Lissa, Christian, Mikhail Tanner, and a few others helped Rose escape the Royal Court jails. After Rose was shot, nearing the end of Last Sacrifice, Abe was said to be spoiling her with gifts and love. In Bloodlines, in Palm Springs, when Lee said that he was staying with his father more, Abe turned to Rose and said "Now that's devo tion"''showing that Abe wants Rose to be around him more. Rose affectionately calls her father ''"old man"''and on some occasions ''"dad". Romantic Dimitri Belikov Simply put, Dimitri Belikov is the love of Rose's life; her soul mate. What started out as a schoolgirl crush, eventually turns into true love. They first meet when Rose was seventeen when Dimitri comes to bring her and Lissa back to the Academy from Portland. Dimitri becomes Rose's mentor. Rose develops an immense crush on Dimitri, but later learns her feelings are more than that. While under Victor's Love Spell, they confess their growing feelings for one and other and nearly have sex in Dimitri's room, but break away from the spell when Dimitri throws away the enchanted necklace. They know that they can never be together because they are destined to be Lissa's Guardians. As Dimitri says, if he let himself love Rose he would throw himself in front her, not Lissa. Rose is saddened by this, but respects his feelings. During the book, Shadow Kiss, Dimitri becomes Strigio after Rose fights to go and get Eddie Castile, but when Rose gets the news from Mason that Dimitri was turned Strigoi, she leaves to go kill him. Rose later becomes jealous of Tasha Ozera, who is in love with Dimitri, when she asks him to be her Guardian. This upsets Rose, but despite her jealousy, she tells Dimitri to take the offer to be Tasha's guardian (and the father of her children), a very selfless and noble thing for Rose to do. However, Dimitri refuses to take the offer because his heart lie with Rose, causing them to secretly hide their relationship from the eyes of the Guardians and Moroi until Rose was eighteen. Soon their sexual desires for each other could no longer be contained. After Rose is overcome with Spirit Darkness and nearly kills Jesse, Rose and Dimitri make love in a cabin, with Rose losing her virginity to him. Their happiness, however, is short lived, as Dimitri is taken by Strigoi when the Academy is under attack. After the attack, everything appears to be okay, but then they find out that the Strigoi took some people, prisoners. After rescuing the prisoners, Dimitri is held captive and is turned into a Strigoi against his will. At this, Rose drops out of school to keep a promise that they made to each other: "if one of them ever turned Strigoi, to kill the other". Rose finds Dimitri in Russia, where Dimitri holds Rose captive and wants her to choose to become Strigoi, unlike him. Dimitri tries to enforce this by sucking her blood and therefore making Rose high with endorphins but even then Rose refuses. Later, Rose escapes and stabs Dimitri in the heart with a silver stake but didn't push far enough into his chest to kill him. Rose then finds a way to save Dimitri with Spirit embedded into a stake, but only if a spirit user stabs him. Later, Dimitri is turned back by Lissa, just before it appears that Rose is actually going to kill Dimitri after many tries. After Dimitri turns back to normal, Dimitri tells Rose that he doesn't love her anymore because he feels that he doesn't deserve her after sucking Rose's blood whilst Dimitri was Strigoi. He also states that he has no room for anything in his heart other than guilt. Rose is heartbroken and devastated, and this nearly causes her to have sex with Adrian Ivashkov. Dimitri and others break Rose out of prison after she is framed for killing Queen Tatiana in Last Sacrifice, and run away. Over time, their love for one another grows stronger. When Rose is once again overcome with spirit, Dimitri suscessfully makes her forgive herself for accidentally killing Victor Dasnkov, who Rose breaks out of prison to restore Dimitri from being strigio. Dimitri proclaims he loves her, and they make love again in their hotel room. Dimitri and Rose travel back to Court, where Tasha is revealed as the killer and shoots Rose in the chest. Dimitri is overcome with grief believing to have lost her, though she recovered. After Rose recovers, they're are able to have a real relationship after Dimitri is assigned to become Christian's Guardian instead of Lissa's, who is Rose's charge. In Homecoming, it was revealed that Rose and Dimitri went to Russia together, where it was continuously hinted by Yeva that they going to get married, despite Rose not believing in her vision. Dimitri also hints to Rose that he wants to get married, but she repeatedly tells him she wants to have a number "2" in front of her age before she ever marries. In Bloodlines Rose says that they are still together, but she is unhappy that they can't settle properly because they worry too much about Lissa and Jill. In The Indigo Spell,during Sonya's and Mikhail's wedding reception, Rose and Dimitri stand arm in arm, and are later seen dancing with each other during the reception. At the end of The Ruby Circle, it is revealed that Rose and Dimitri are engaged, although Rose says the engagement will last for a little while before they get married. She even says that she made it clear she has no intentions of getting married until there is a two at the beginning of her age. Adrian Ivashkov Rose first meets Adrian at the Ski Resort at Christmas, where Adrian flirts with her on several occasions, even going as far as sending her gifts to gain her affections. After Dimitri is turned, Rose gives Adrian a chance when she returns from Russia, and asks him to write her a letter asking her to date him which he does. They began dating, despite many disliking the relationship, and Rose becomes jealous when Adrian flirts with Avery Lazar. After Rose and Dimitri re-proclaim their love, Rose breaks up with Adrian, which is hard on him, as he was already deeply in love with Rose. In Bloodlines, according to Jill, every time Adrian closes his eyes all he sees is Rose. However, this changes due to him falling in love with Sydney Sage. In The Golden Lily, Adrian states that even though he still feels hurt and kind of used by her, his love for Rose has faded and he hasn't thought much about her in a while. By The Fiery Heart, his romantic feelings have disappeared completely, and been replaced by respect and friendship. In Silver Shadows, Rose helps convince Lissa to help Adrian find Sydney, and when she finds out about Adrian and Sydney, Rose's eyes are full of acceptance and support for their relationship. Mason Ashford Rose has a brief relationship with her close friend, Mason Ashford, who had had a crush on her for years. However, she only does so in order to try and get over Dimitri. Despite the relationship, she continues to see Mason as a brother and nothing more. After Mason is attacked in Spokane, Rose covers his body in an attempt to protect him from harm. Rose is emotionally scarred by Mason's death. A few months later, (as a result of being Shadow-Kissed) she sees Mason's spirit. He appears to be trying to give her messages, which becomes helpful in locating the place which the Strigoi had been hiding. After the Strigoi attack on the Academy, Rose says goodbye to Mason as he moves on. Even though Rose says they were never really a couple, they shared a close intimate relationship which resembled a relationship. Friends Lissa Dragomir Rose became best friends with royal Moroi, Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir when she was five when their teacher made them both write their long names, causing Rose to throw a textbook at the teacher. They continued to be close friends, eventually becoming like sisters. Lissa brings Rose back from the dead when she dies in the same car accident that kills the rest of the Dragomir family. Rose takes care of Lissa after they run away from the Academy for two years, including giving her blood. When they return to the Academy, Lissa even teases Rose when she realizes Rose's crush on Dmitri. Rose defends Lissa's honor and protects her with her life. After graduation, Lissa becomes Queen and Rose becomes Lissa's Guardian; even though she lost her title after they believed she killed Queen Tatiana. After Tasha is found to be the real killer, Rose takes a bullet for Lissa, nearly dying. Through everything that the two have been through, they maintain a close sister-like relationship, even as Guardian and Charge. Christian Ozera Originally, both Rose and Christian didn't get along. Mainly because Rose thinks Christian is dangerous, unstable, and a stalker, while Christian thinks Rose is unstable, insane and a liar. While Rose is assigned to guard Christian for school, they quickly learn many things about each other that they never have revealed to others, including either Dimitri or Lissa. They became very much like brother and sister, and despite their bickering, they care for each other. Eddie Castile Rose is close friends to fellow dhampir, Eddie Castile, they met when they were young children, and become very much like brother and sister. After Mason's death, they comforted each other. They only have a falling out when Eddie wants to kill Dimitri (as Strigoi) and is stopped by Rose, causing some security guards to be killed. They quickly rebuild their friendship, as Eddie believes Rose is innocent when the Queen was murdered, and even helps her escape with Dimitri. Rose comes with Eddie to Palm Springs to help him move Jill there, and they're still shown to be close. Mia Rinaldi Originally Mia and Rose disliked each other. Its even mentioned in the books that Rose considers Mia her "mortal enemy", mainly because Mia dislikes Lissa over her deceased brother, Andre, sleeping with her and then dumping her. Mia persuades Jesse and Ralf to spread rumors that Rose is a Blood Whore around the Academy by sleeping with both of them. But after Spokane, the girls eventually became closer since, when Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, Rose was sympathetic towards Mia. When Rose meets Mia months later at the Moroi Royal Court, where Mia was living with her father, they happily greet each other with a hug. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Rose first meets young Jill at the Academy, when Jill begs Rose to teach her old-fashioned fighting and Rose reluctantly disagrees. They become friends, and Rose comforts Jill after they find out she's the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir. They continue a sister-like relationship even after Jill is placed into hiding at Palm Springs. Sydney Sage At the beginning the relationship between Rose and the human Alchemist Sydney Sage is distant. They first meet in Russia when Sydney helps Rose find Dimitri when he's a Strigoi, under the orders of Abe Mazur. But when Rose was convicted of the murder of Queen Tatiana, Sydney helps Rose to find Jill (Lissa's sister) and prove Rose's innocence. Over time they become close friends, as Rose was worries about Sydney and talks to her at Palm Springs. Their friendship is also evident as upon Adrian admitting his relationship with Sydney at Court, Rose was the first present to show acceptance. Enemies Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov † Rose and the Moroi Queen Tatiana Ivashkov were always at ends with each other. Rose disliked her for teasing and insulting Lissa in front of many other Moroi, while Tatiana disliked Rose for her outspoken persona. As Tatiana insulted Rose when the Queen mistakenly believed that Rose and Adrian were dating. Tiana was later murdered by Tasha Ozera, and Rose was framed for it because she cursed at the queen when she found out about the new law stating that 16 year olds can become gardians. Rose was immediately locked away for trial. Before her death, Tatiana left Rose a letter telling her to find Lissa's lost sibling and that she trusts Rose with the task more than anyone else, showing that Tatiana must have had some respect for Rose. She also said that she liked her in a way but feared she was too for her reckless, among other things. Natasha Ozera † Simply put, Rose and former Moroi Royal Tasha Ozera were rivals for Dimitri's love. In the beginning of the series, Rose likes and respects Tasha for her outspoken persona when it comes to the idea of having Moroi fight alongside Dhampirs. But this quickly changes after Rose learns Tasha loves Dimitri as well. Rose grows jealous and sad since Tasha can give Dimitri children, while she can't. It was later learned that Tasha deeply dislikes Rose because of Dimitri's love for her, so much so, that she frames Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana, hoping to get Dimitri all to herself, and later shoots Rose in the chest. Etymology ''Rosemarie'' is a female name from either English, Scottish, French or German origin. The name "Rose" means "Hrod" (Bright/Flame) and "Heid" (Kind) this can connect with Rose's personality. The name "Marie" comes from the name "Maria", which is Danish, English, Icelandic, Norwegian, and Swedish as it means "Beloved", "Loved", or "Star of the Sea". The full name "Rosemarie" comes from the flower and herb Rosemarie. A rose is also connected to Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of beauty and sexual desire, which can be connected to Rose's beauty. ''Hathaway is an English and Welsh surname. It's a name for someone who either lives by a path, or across a heath. It can be derived from the Old English surname "Headuwig", which can mean "''Strife", "Contention", ''and ''"War". ''Mazur '''''is Rose's father's surname, so it could also be her second surname. Mazur comes from Polish, Ukrainian and Jewish, meaning "Rustic". Trivia * Rosemarie is portrayed by American actress, Zoey Deutch, in the film adaptions of the ''Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters Film Series. ''She is portrayed by Macey Chipping as the younger version of Rose. * Mead said in an interview that Rose and Dimitri may marry, but Rose will be resistant to settle down before the age of twenty. Rose also mentions this in Mead's short story 'Homecoming'. ** In the epilogue of The Ruby Circle, Rose and Dimitri are engaged. * At the beginning both Rose and Dimitri dislike one parent from their family (Rose's mother and Dimitri's father). * The relationship between Rose and Dmitri starts when Rose realizes she has a huge crush Dmitri. This teenage crush turns into love and a real relationship between the two. * Rose doesn't drink coffee, but drinks tea instead;"I would never touch the stuff" (in regards to coffee). * In The Indigo Spell, Rose is a bridesmaid at Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner's wedding. * In a drabble Mead wrote from Dimitri's POV, he calls his Rose "wild girl". This is comparable to Rose's nickname, for him, "Comrad", though Dimitri never says "wild girl" aloud in canon. * In the film, Rose wears large amounts of leather, especially a jacket, on several occasions, despite the fact that she canonically wears secondhand, shabby clothes from the Salvation Army in the novels. * Rose states that she is a Agnostic Orthodox and isn't very religious. She only goes to church because it means she could hang out with lissa without breaking her probation after she first returns to the Academy. * Rose was born in March 1996 in the film. * In the books, Rose Hathaway is biracial with slightly tan skin, dark hair and eyes which give her a look she describes as "semi exotic desert princess". * During a Twitter chat in 2012, Mead stated that Rose is an Aries. ** The birth dates for Aries are March 21 - April 19. Going by March 1992 as the birthday for Rose most widely accepted by the fandom, this puts her birthday at some point between March 21 - 31. ** In the 'Vampire Academy 10th Anniversary Edition', released on November 29 2016, it is revealed in a journal entry, made by Lissa, that Rose's birthday is on March 21. ** According to Adrian at TRC, Rose learnt to swear in Russian. In Frostbite, she asks Dimitri to teach her, but he declines. References Photos Rose Lissa hug.jpg|Rose hugging Lissa Dimitri looking at Rose.jpeg|Rose with Dimitri Rose protecting Lissa.jpeg|Rose protecting Lissa Rose holding Lissa after first ever Spirit Attack.jpeg|Rose helping Lissa after Spirit Darkness Rose herself.jpg|Rose in school uniform Rose injured.jpg|Rose injured Rose climbing ladder.jpg|Rose climbing school ladder Rose in hospital 2.jpg|Rose in hospital Image.jpeg|Rosemarie Hathaway Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters from Vampire Academy series Category:Characters from Bloodlines series